New life
by Outaku
Summary: Hatsune Miku starts living with Len and Rin. They are all 16 years old. Will there be romance in school or between the roomates? Only fate can decide.


I do not own Vocaloid. All right go to the creators. First fanfic yay. ^.^

* * *

"A new home, huh? I guess it'll be interesting…" I thought as I got out of the car. I was carrying my suitcase in my left hand and in the other a map for the city. I'm Hatsune Miku. I just moved to a new apartment with two roommates. I haven't seen either of them I just knew they were my age. And by the way I'm 16. Walking slowly, since my luggage was heavy, to the door I rang it with the only free finger I had left. "Coming!" A girl's voice chanted from inside. She quickly opened the door and gasped at me. "You must be Hatsune Miku right?! I'm so glad you arrived safe. Come on in!" She politely invited me inside. It was quite a huge house for just two people… It was two stories high and the kitchen and the living room were together. Right in front of me was the living room with a white carpet and couch, a flatscreen TV and a little glass coffee table on which sat a gaming console. Behind the TV was a window, or windows? I couldn't tell, but the view was of a beautiful beach. The kitchen had white-black boards with cupholders above them and a silvery colored fridge. The stairs for going up were made of glass. "My brother will come home soon." The girl was a bit hyperactive. She had blonde, short hair tied under a ribbon. She wore jeans shorts and a yellow shirt with yellow sleeves and a white belly, that was long and got right to her tights. Knee long socks and sneakers. "I'll take your luggage to your room, follow me." She said to me with a smile. I returned the smile and followed her upstairs. They had three bedrooms and mine was the last one. Great… I had to walk longer to the bathroom. We entered and inside it was pretty normal. A bed, shelf, desk, dresser and a TV? What? Might as well except it. I'm not going to complain. As she set my luggage on the floor she gasped once more. "How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kagamine Rin." She smiled at me. "Pleasure to meet you Rin. Can I call you Rin-chan?" Of course she giggled and grinned at me. "Sure Miku-chan!" At the exact moment the doorbell rang again. "Ah, Len's home!" She rushed down and opened the door. I followed her watching from the stairs what Len looked like. "Len-chan! Welcome home!" She smiled and hugged her brother. Wow, they look a lot alike I bet they're twins. "Don't call me that…" He groaned. "Hey." I said and smiled to the boy. He sat there and gazed at me for a moment it felt really awkward. I went down to greet him properly and I introduced myself to him. "I'm Hatsune Miku. And you must be Len. Am I right?" I smiled. "Uh-huh." Was all he said. Wow, real nice of him to grant me such a nice answer. "Your eyes are weird, so is your hair. Why is it blue?" Okay then… Guess we're not the kindest of people. "Len! Miku-chan is our new roommate! Don't ask such questions!" She scolded Len. Nonetheless I still answered. "I don't know what's so weird about my eyes, but about my hair…well I was born that way." I sheepishly smiled at him. "Hm." A "Hm" is all I get?! Wow, deep. "I'm happy to be living with you guys and it's more comfy since you're my age." Rin grinned at me. While Len just went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got a coke… "Want one?" He looked at Rin and she shook her head and then at me. "Yeah, sure why not." He threw the coke to me. I cought it swiftly, heh. Thought he could embarrass me? Hah, I was on the baseball team four years. "Are you twins?" I blurted out. I was super curious I couldn't help it. "Yeah…We are blue head." Len answered and gave me a weird glance. "Blue head? Really? Real smart Len, real smart." I said in return to Len. He blushed from embarrassment. Hah, can't bug with me. On the next day we had school, same class with one of them don't know who (please don't be Len). It was my first day. I was so excited. But it was still Sunday and I had to stick around the house.

Len was heading to the door shouting "I'm going out Rin!" And by my surprise Rin quickly ran through the whole house and slammed the door in Len's face. "No, you're not." He complained, of course. "Why not~?" Can you say "spoiled". "Because Miku-chan is here for the first day and I don't want her to be alone since I'm going to a job interview." He glanced at me and I smiled devilishly. "Wait…You're making me stay here alone with HER?!" Rude. "What's wrong about me?" I grinned at him again. Rin protected me of course and said "Yeah. You don't have to talk to her even just stay and keep her company." He sighed and Rin smirked at me. I returned the smirk. She went off to whatever interview it was. And I just sat down on the couch while Len was already playing some game on the console. "What are you playing?" I had to put in some fake interest since it was a really awkward atmosphere. "Vocaloid." Really... "Seriously? That crappy game?" He turned around and growled at me "It's not crappy!" He turned to his game. "Besides, you shouldn't be saying something like that since you look like the main Vocaloid." Fu-. Okay wait. "Haha. You're right. What a coincidence." . . Well since I was bored I sat down to play. To tell you the truth it wasn't that bad. And Len too. He's just cold on the outside. From the start. I hope... He paused the game. "Hey wanna go to the ice cream shop? I got cramped up in here. It's just around the corner." He smiled at me. He smiled?! Well I have to admit he had a really cute smile. "Why not..." We both ogt up and went trough the door. I was really confused where we were since I just came to the city. It wasnt' that big of a city, but it was confusing. "Len I thought it was just around the corner." You could seriously hear the worry in my voice. He turned around and smiled at me. "We're almost there." My ass. "We've been walking for 30 minutes, let's head back..." I started pacing the opposite direction and I could just feel his glance on me. I didn't know where to go, but I was just so worried. What if Rin came home? He sighed and caught my wrist dragging me with him. "Hey, wait!" I shouted, but typical he didn't stop. "Where are we going? Len?" He looked me right in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" I kind of wavered for the answer, but in the end I ended up nodding. Why did I nod? I just met the guy. Including the fact that he was mean to me from the start. While I was thinking he already brought me home. "Thanks..." I mumbled. "What was that?" Teaser. "I said 'Thank you'. Do I have to repeat it louder?" I asked annoyed a bit. "Heard it the first time just wanted to hear you say it again." He grinned at me. I had to lift my head a bit to watch him in the eyes since he was a bit taller than me. But that didn't bug me that much. When we opened the door Rin hugged me through the throat knocking me over. Len cought me though and pushed me up. "Where have you guys been?! I was so worried!" She said while finally letting go. "On a walk." Len answered. Rin gave him a death glare, I assumed because I didn't know the town and he was irresponsible. Oh well. "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight." I smiled at both of them while I was climing the stairs. "Night Miku-chan!" The hyper Rin said. "Night Miku." That's new he called me Miku.

As I entered the bath it had all kind of fancy things so I was extra careful. I heard a bit of yelling and inbetween I heard something of the sort like "I won't let you make her just like the other-" And I couldn't hear anymore. It was so obvious it was for me. But I couldn't get which 'other'.Oh well. It isn't important now. I'll just go to bed since tommorow is the first school day and I don't wanna be late!


End file.
